I Could Be Everything
by Zydrate Anonymous
Summary: Takes after the battle in eclipse, what happens when Bella comes to see Jacob and has different news to tell him. The Chapters will be longer once I get a little feedback. JxB JPOV i do not own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I pressed my hand against my ribs, though the pain was quite insufferable, i could tell it would only be a few days now until i was completely healed. All i could think about was my last moments with her. The look in her eyes when i left, her voice, her ...kiss.

I loved her, I loved her and I am willing to do anything for her, she knows that. If he didn't come back, if he had never returned to her. She would have been happy with me. I could have made her happy. I used to. Those were my best days. I haven't lived as long as some, but i knew i was the happiest person alive when i was with her. He abandoned her. He left her, and i fixed her, for the time being. He could do anything and she would still be by his side. I wish i had that. I love her so much I could--

In the midst of my daydream, my door slowly creaked open. It was her..All my thoughts flew out the window as she sat down beside me. With a look of despair in her eyes, she glanced at my bandages.  
"I..I heard you got hurt pretty bad." Not looking me in eye, she lifted her hand upon mine. I could barely breathe. I composed myself enough to answer. "Nah, We heal fast. I'll...be fine." I hesitated on the last effort of acting fine. I haven't seen her since we were in the clearing. What if I stayed? What if I stayed with her, I could have had her.

I looked at her, she had been crying, the makeup Alice tried on her had smudge in the middle of her charlie explanation. God does she have it tough. I waited for her to speak once more. "Edward…Believes that I would be better off with you. That I wouldn't be put in any danger if you took care of me." She said it as if it were a sentence to complete misery, ofcourse Edward thinks so he's reversing it her. He always gets his way like that. Playing the good guy, never selfish, as much as I admire that, not in this situation. "Well, he's right. You would be Bella. I could be everything to you." I've always wanted to listen to one of their conversations, especially the ones about me, they seem like they'd be interesting. I was never much for wanting to hear about _him, _that's all she'd seem to talk about lately until this happened, and when we we're in that clearing, I didn't have to have superpowers i knew all of his thoughts were on her. but so were mine_. _

My mind was going in so many directions at this point, this was not where I thought our conversation would be. Before she could speak again, the door slammed open, it was Dr.Fang, though everyone would like for me to call him Carlisle. I'm not sure he opened it so stiffly on purpose, maybe it was just a leech thing to be rudely interupted. " I came in to see how you're doing" He lifted up on my badages, slowly eying Bella with a apoligetic smile on his granite face. "Ah, looks like my work is done here, Im not sure If you'll be needing anymore morphine right now seems to be healing nicely, goodbye Jacob, Bella." I don't know what it was maybe the way he looked at her, or maybe it was the way he spoke her name just then but I automatically knew something was up. "Like I was saying, He wants me to be happy." She said trying to rest a smile on her face, she was trying to hard. " Look, I know where this is going, I knew it was a long shot okay? I get it." I was trying to finalize things, like I was already in pain lets go ahead and rub in what we already know.

"I…I think you should let me finish…Jacob, I want you, I want to be with you." The words were like an amazing gift from the heavens. Was I actually hearing this? I could have sworn the morphine had burnt off.

Did she just pick me?


	2. Chapter 2

As If I wasn't shaking enough. She must've thought I was going crazy. Did… Bella just say she wants to be with me? I was completely and utterly shocked by the words that just graced her lips, but the only thing that I could say was, "What?" she almost laughed, or atleast I hope it was a laugh. I can't even phathom what she's going through right now, I mean she loved Edward. I thought more then anyone, though I had always said it was a fair fight, I knew who she was faithful to. I suppose this is one exception  
She almost hesitated when she spoke again, though more clearly, like sounding each word out so I don't get mixed up. Maybe she thought I didn't believe her. I didn't. "I know, I know what you're thinking Jacob, I do. But after today, I went home and talked to Edward, and everyone else. I want to be with you." I know she doesn't want to talk about The Cullens, let alone what they talked about. She repeated the last part to herself, I suppose she didn't believe it either. "So, what does this mean?" It was the only thing I could ask, between the shock and the excitement……..and the pain, I can only excert so much. She smiled, she actually smiled a real smile. It made her even more beautiful. "Well It depends on if….you'll have me I guess." I had to check one more time, "You actually want to be with me? This isn't some horrible joke. I mean, what about Edward? Alice? Everyone?" Right when I said it I knew I shouldn't have, not this soon. I'm so stupid.

"He….I mean They…They're going up to Italy, To deal with Caius, About my…. not turning, And then I'm not sure." She looked down at her feet, the look of despair fell upon on her face once again. "So they're just going to do what they did last time again?" As surprising as it was to me, I felt hurt for Bella that they would up and leave her again. "I will still be intouch if anything is to come up, but yes." I had to ask, I knew this might break her to answer but " And Edward? What's ….going to happen to him?" Her eyes were slowly tearing up, she wiped them with her sweatshirt. "He's going too. We both thought it would be best after what happened." I motioned for her to come in closer and I pulled her to lie beside me. As happy as I was, I was hurting because she was. I can not imagine what she could be going through right now.

We layed on my bed for what it seemed like hours, not saying a word. You could say it was a sort of mourning. Mourning the past and setting for the future. I was hoping it was going to be a great one.

She got up, very abruptly, opened my door and walked into the kitchen. I heard her speak to billy, and then open the fridge. She walked back handing me a soda with a smile on her face. "Healed up yet?", I pressed against my bandages again, though the pain of breathing had subsided I was skeptical that I had healed completely. The optimism in her voice comforted me. There was still a few pricks of pain here and there, but it was bearable. "Almost." She sat back down. I was still in complete awe. The only thing I could think of doing was taking a walk on the beach, I needed it anyhow. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She smiled again, grabbing my arm, trying to help me up. "Let me get dressed and then we'll go okay?" She nodded and went into the living sitting beside Billy. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of non-ripped pants from the floor. I looked at them and said to myself "Last Pair." I put them on and went out the heading towards the front door, Bella followed.  
I opened our front door with hesitation, as if it was some sort of force field and once I walked through 

everything was going to go back to normal.


End file.
